Machinery, pipes and parts used in the oil and gas industry are designed and built for precision. Despite the fact that these rigs are the size of small cities and that the extraction pipes can be miles long, some of the connections need to be precise down to the tenths or hundredths of inches. In addition, as these parts and systems become more complicated, tighter tolerances are demanded.
One of these areas of complication is wired-pipe telemetry, which is basically coupling data transmissions and “communication” between the various deep-level systems and the surface. Many of these systems rely on the ability to have precise tolerances and stability. To this end, it is important to develop devices and gauges that assist in that goal.
FIG. 1 graphically outlines the concept of wired-pipe telemetry. As mentioned, it is imperative that measurements are precise and accurate in conditions that may be challenging. The wired pipe 110 is shown extending from an oil rig 120, in this Figure, where the wired pipe has a Repeater every 500 m 130, and utilizes inductive coupling 140. The connection between the BNA subnet and the wired pipe is also shown 150. Data acquisition 170 is performed from the top-drive or elevator 160.
Therefore, it would be ideal to a) develop a gauge that will be suitable for wired-pipe telemetry applications in any field, b) provide versatility in contemplated gauges in order to measure at least one, and in many instances more, depths, diameters and internal measurements, and c) develop a gauge that is reliable over many uses and in different environmental conditions.